


Celebration

by ThatWouldBee_Enough



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bath Sex, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWouldBee_Enough/pseuds/ThatWouldBee_Enough
Summary: John and Alex take a trip to celebrate recent successes--------------Prompt #22 - In the tub - Lams
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947364
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Celebration

“Thank god for vacation,” Alex said, sinking into the warm water with an indulgent sigh.

John raised an eyebrow from across the tub, smirk spreading on his face. “I thought you’d be miserable without all your work to keep you occupied.”

Alex gave him a playful splash, causing John to duck for cover under his own arms as he laughed. “Proves you wrong, then,” he said with a self-satisfied grin. “But I just finished up that big case and everything went so well with it and I don’t know… the timing’s good. We both deserved a break.” 

John nodded, still not fully recovered the demands of _his_ latest graphic design project, but the client had been impressed and the pay was good, and this luxury suite was the perfect place to relax until he felt fully revitalized. And the amenities– the large pool and hot tub and the classy bar and the rooms outfitted with a huge, ridiculously soft bed and jacuzzi tub– were all a welcome touch as well. 

“We did,” John agreed, reaching out a hand, and tugging Alex closer to him, pulling him into his lap. “And I think you deserve an _extra_ reward. After all, you are officially the newest partner at your firm. I think that deserves some celebration.” He placed a kiss to Alex’s bare chest, still warm and wet from the water. 

Alex hummed, looking pleased. He was clearly enjoying the attention. “I thought the champagne down at the bar was our celebration?”

John wrapped his arms tightly around Alex’s waist, pulling him closer so he could lean in and nip at his neck. “I think I might celebrate you all night.”

Alex laughed, though it sounded a little breathless. “You’re going to spoil me, Jack.”

“I can’t help it.” He bit down lightly at Alex’s shoulder. “I want to celebrate you in this tub.” He trailed kisses back down to his chest. “And in the bed.” Reached a hand down below the water to squeeze Alex's ass, drawing a pleased groan from deep in his throat. “Over the desk.” Trailed his fingers lower, drifting between his cheeks to press lightly up against him until he was practically whining, the noise rough and desperate right next to John’s ear. “Up against the window,” he added in a low voice, pleased smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as Alex shifted his hips closer, grinding their bodies together, wordlessly begging. “Fuck Alex, I want to make you come over and over, make you feel so good you forget your own name.”

“Might be a problem,” Alex told him, pausing to capture his lips in another deep kiss. “If I forget my own name.” He wrapped his arms around John’s shoulders, grinding his hips forward again, and John could feel Alex pressing against him, already growing hard. “Pretty sure they’ll expect me to know my name when I’m back at work.” He reached down under the water, fingers just ghosting along John’s shaft. “You’ll just have to remind me of it later, when you’re screaming it as you fall apart underneath me,” he added in a seductive purr, switching on the jets as John pulled him in once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Decided I needed to write a prompt that was actually prompt length lol 
> 
> Just some unedited fluff as I try to work through these kinktober prompts very belatedly! 
> 
> Leave comments down below!


End file.
